Generally, diagnosing a patient's teeth, a dentist uses the x-ray operation to know the pathological changes of teeth for follow-up diagnoses.
Further, in order to provide a solution to the x-ray operation relying on a manual pressing of the film for orientation, a clamping device is designed by this industry. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional raying clamp currently used by the dentist is provided, in which a front end of a fixing frame 1′ is fixed with a ring 11′ to assist the x-ray to ray and focus and a back end stretching is provided with a supporting bite frame 12′ fitted at one side with a flexible clip 13′ clamped by the film; also, the fixing frame 1′ at a section where teeth occlude with each other is also provided with a soft protective colloid 14′ to reduce the pressure of the tooth when the teeth bite the raying device for the x-ray operation.
This conventional fixing raying device in a concrete application needs 3 sets of fixing raying clamp at a front side, a left side, and a right side of teeth to perform the x-ray operation (as shown in FIG. 1); the fixing frame 1′ design of each set of the raying clamp varies from a different mounted position, and natural occlusion of teeth in a mouth is preferably kept for a required appearance. As shown in the figure, the fixing frame 1′ of the support at the front of teeth is linearly designed, and the frame 1′ of the support at the two sides of teeth is designed outward at different directions for appearance; relatively, when the support at the upper half portion of teeth is operated for x-ray, the three sets of fixed raying may reverse the support for the x-ray operation; that is to say, the raying clamp required for a right side of the lower half portion may directly reverse the support to a left side of the upper half portion of teeth for a common use, the raying clamp provided for the left side of the lower half portion may directly reverse the support to the right side of the upper half portion of teeth for a common use, and the raying clamp provided for a front side of the lower portion may directly reverse the support to the front side of the upper half side of teeth for a common use. For this reason, when the fixed raying clamp is operated for x-ray, the fixed raying clamp of three sets of different fixing frame 1′ configured must be used for implementation of this operation, and it always takes much time and work that an orientation of the support is determined at the case of a raying operation; relatively, a multiple sets of raying clamp modules will cost much more, so economic benefits does disagree.
Further, when the dentist performs the endodontic treatment to the patient's teeth, he/she will put a reamer into the teeth for x-ray operation, thereby identifying an exact length of the treated tooth. However, the conventional designed fixed raying clamp is not suitable for the endodontic treatment because the reamer is put on the area where the teeth occlude, on which the fixed raying clamp is supported, so that the soft protective colloid 14′ will hinder the reamer, thereby causing a not ideal application.
In order to allow the raying clamp to be used in teeth diagnosis and endodontic treatment, an attachable raying clamp, as shown in FIG. 2, is further provided in this industry, organized with a two-way attachable master shaft 3′, a supporting bite frame 4′, and a ring 5′, in which one end of the major shaft 3′ is provided with concaved directional wedge slot 31′ for an insertion, the body of the major shaft 3′ is formed with a protruding wedge strip 32′, and two side frames of the two butt sides of the bite frame 4′ are separately protruded with a directional protruding tenon 42′ for insertion to correspondingly wedge the slot 31′ of the major shaft 3′ so that the major shaft 3′ may be connected to a left or right side of the supporting bite frame 4′ and further the bite frame 4′ is provided with a clip 43′ on a side of a shield for allocation, while a side of the ring 5′ is protruded with a hollow shaft 51′ to be put around the body of the major shaft 3′, in which a rabbet 52′ is provided in the hollow shaft 51′ to wedge the wedge strip 32′ of the major shaft 3′ so that the ring may only at a direction be fixedly put around the body of the major shaft 3′.
When the attachable raying clamp is concretely applied to the x-ray operation at the two sides of teeth, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the major shaft 3′ is used to connect with the supporting bite frame 4′ and the ring 5′ and the major shaft 3′ is oriented to the supporting bite frame 4′, namely the major shaft 3′ being fixed to a left or right side of the supporting bite frame 4′, and works with the shaft 51′ of the ring 5′ to be located on the body of the major shaft 3′ so that the center of the ring 5′ may align with that of the supporting bite frame 4′, thereby being configured at the left or right side of the teeth for x-ray operation; as shown in FIG. 5, when the x-ray operation is performed at a front side of the teeth, the major shaft may be directly employed to connect with the supporting bite frame 4′ and the ring 5′; when the x-ray operation is performed for endodontic treatment, because the vertical center of the supporting bite frame 4′ is hollow, the reamer 2′ is fixedly inserted in the supporting bite frame 4′; correspondingly, in the same manner of connection, the supporting bite frame 4′ is reversed to the upper half portion of the teeth so as to perform the x-ray operation at the front, left, and right sides of the upper half portion of the teeth. Although the attachable raying clamp may be used in the teeth diagnosis or the endodontic treatment, the design of the members in combination is more complex; before the members are assembled, the orientation must be determined, so it takes much time in operation and is not suitable for the application due to inconvenience.